This invention relates to a cosmetic brush case for retaining plural cosmetic brushes, more particularly to, a compact cosmetic brush case allowing cosmetic brushes to spread in a fan shape when the case is opened, being capable of protecting the brushes from damages, and being convenient in the operation.
In general, cosmetic brushes are put into a container of a barrel type. Various kinds of cosmetic brushes are put in the container standing on a desk. The barrel container standing on the desk is unstable. The brushes may be poured out when the container falls. Furthermore, it is inconvenient since locations of the brushes are not fixed and some of brushes may stand closely. Additionally, the container is not suitable for carrying. It is difficult to keep the brushes clean since brushes are exposed in the air even after using. If the contaminants and dust are adhered to the brushes, it is difficult to clean them, since cosmetic materials of high viscosity are generally adhered on the brushes.
Also, a case of a wallet type has been widely used. The case made with a soft leather sheet or a vinyl sheet is designed to have plural receiving partitions, each of them receiving grip of each of the cosmetic brushes. When the case is folded, the cosmetic brushes are not exposed outside, and the case containing the brushes can be easily carried. However, the wallet type case is considerably inconvenient in the opening operation, which is required of the case before using the brushes, and in a rearrangement operation of the brushes, which is required after using. It may take much time to perform the above operations. In addition, it is inconvenient to take out the brushes or to put the brushes in. Moreover, a hair portion of each brush may be damaged when since the wallet type case is pressed or transformed during carrying. If the wallet type case is oriented for the hair portion of the brush to be directed downward, end portion of the hair portion may be damaged since the by being is pressed by the weight of the brush itself. Therefore, the wallet type case is not suitable for the safekeeping of the cosmetic brushes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic brush case, which is convenient in operation and use of cosmetic brushes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic brush case, which keeps a stable state during using the brushes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic brush case, which is convenient in carrying and prevents hair portions of the brushes from being damaged or transformed during carrying.
The above and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing a cosmetic brush case comprising:
a brush case for retaining plural brushes, the case comprising:
a first cover;
a second cover coupled to the first cover and rotatable about an axis with respect to the first;
a plurality of brush holders being arranged along the axis and rotatable about the axis;
wherein, when the case is closed, the holders are gathered and covered by the first cover and the second cover; and
wherein, when the case is opened, the holders are rotated to be spread out.